The Language of Love
by Ranguvar27
Summary: 'It was generally accepted that there were two languages spoken in Underland, but that wasn't true. There was another one, an unspoken one.'   Stayne and Alannah's relationship, from Masquerade to Marriage, as observed by one Cheshire Cat.  Chess POV.
1. Chapter 1 Observations at a Masquerade

The Language of Love

Chapter One: Observations at a Masquerade.

In Underland, it was generally accepted that there were two separate and distinct languages for the people. One was the normal Underlandian speech, which all the citizens spoke. The other was Outlandish, the language that had been adapted by the Resistance during the Reign of the Red, but was gradually becoming more and more mainstream as time went on. It was becoming more and more common to hear Underlanders speaking in a mixture of Underlandish and Outlandish, blending words and phrases together with ease. Some were better at it than others. But still, for all intents and purposes, those were the only languages spoken in all the land.

But they were wrong. There was another language, a language without words that was more ancient than any that had ever been spoken. It was a language that once learned, was seldom forgotten, and those fluent in it spoke as often as they could.

I myself have never spoken the language-being as old as Underland herself, as well as being the only one of my kind meant that it was unlikely I would ever need to know it-but I have watched and observed couples who did speak it, and I'd come to many different conclusions.

It was a fickle language, and many that spoke it fluently at first began to forget it, leading to many broken hearts. After the Red Queen came into power, the language nearly died out under the onslaught of fear, despair, and madness that she bought to all of us.

But then the language was revived, and by the most unlikely person of all. Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave. I still remember the night he saw the woman of his dreams, the woman that was to become his wife. I had invited myself to the Masquerade, knowing that as long as I stayed invisible I'd be safe, and contented myself with being a silent observer to the shenanigans of the Red Court.

They were pretty much the same as ever, and I was about to leave and find something more interesting to occupy my time when I heard the Knave give a harsh gasp of admiration.

I knew he wasn't gasping like that at the Queen, and he'd never shown any interest in the Ladies of the Court, so my natural curiosity was piqued. I drifted closer, and had to grin. Stayne's eye was fixed intently on a young woman standing in front of the throne. I admit that she didn't really seem much to me then. She was pretty, and quite tall, but beyond that I couldn't really see what had impressed him. (But really, I've never understood humans. They're madder sometimes than I'll ever be.)

But then the young lady-who had been introduced as Lady Sullivan-began to sing, and my jaw dropped. I'd heard of the Singer, but in all my life had only known one-an old, old man with a high, thin, reedy voice, and while he had been good, he had not been great. But Lady Sullivan…even now, all these years later, her voice is still as rich and magnificent as it was when I first heard it. The rest of the Court was also quite affected, but none more so than Ilosovic Stayne. It was lucky for me I was invisible, as he probably would not have appreciated my smug grin. Then again, he probably would not have noticed if the castle collapsed around him.

He was staring at Lady Sullivan with an intensity I'd never before observed in him, his breath quickening as he clenched and unclenched his fists, his entire body trembling. Fortunately for him, the Queen was too busy listening to Lady Sullivan's lovely voice to notice the profound affect she was having on her favorite Knave.

After the Masquerade, I stayed behind for a bit, chuckling to myself when Stayne vehemently denied that he had any sort of admiration for Lady Sullivan. I waited until he had reached his chambers before materializing, and-I'm not sorry to say-startling him quite effectively.

"You've always been a lousy liar, Stayne. You're just lucky the Red Queen is so gullible when it comes to you."

"Chessur! What the bloody hell are you doing here? ! And what do you mean I'm a lousy liar? What have I lied about?"

I turned in the air, grinning madly at him. "Oh, come now. We both know what I'm talking about. I saw the way you were staring at Lady Sullivan."

"You did?"

I nodded, and Stayne sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair, and stared intently at the wall. "Then you know why I had to lie to Iracebeth. What was I supposed to say? 'Yes, Majesty, I did notice Lady Sullivan, and she completely captivated me?' She'd go mad."

I sighed, and floated over to him. "Well, are you going to do anything about your admiration?"

Stayne sighed in consternation. "I don't know."

As it turned out, he didn't have to do anything, but that's a story for next time.


	2. Chapter 2 A Revealing Picture

The Language of Love

Chapter Two: A Revealing Picture

After the Masquerade, I didn't see much of Ilosovic Stayne or of Lady Sullivan. The former was too busy establishing a reputation as a fierce and bloodthirsty assassin, and as for Lady Sullivan, she seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth. I assumed that Stayne had forgotten all about her, until the day that Alice (or Um, as the Queen first knew her as) arrived in the palace.

I had been sent by Mirana to watch and observe her sister, and though I had tried to wriggle out of the responsibility by declaring once more that I was too old for political intrigue, the White Queen had a way of making even me succumb to her wiles. So, with no little amount of reluctance, I flew over to Salazen Grum, once again becoming invisible.

I watched from atop the Garden wall as Little Alice made her way across the Bloody Moat, and then had to keep from hissing in shock when she ate too much Upelkuchen and grew out of her clothes. Fortunately, Iracebeth was never what one could call an intelligent woman, and she accepted Alice's story quite readily.

Again, I will never understand humans.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to keep an eye on Um/Alice, I slipped into the palace and floated behind the Queen's throne, perfectly at ease. No one would see me, and unless I gave myself away by purring or hissing, no one would hear me either. The perfect camouflage.

I watched as Um gingerly sat down, trying not to hurt the poor monkey holding her stool in place, and sighed inwardly. So far, so good. Now all I had to do was keep myself from scratching the idiot Tweedles. Luckily, Alice realized the danger as well, and was frantically but silently pleading with them to not give her away. Dee figured it out, but Dum…well, there's a reason his name is Dum.

"Is that being?"

"No, no it isn't."

"I'm certain it must be."

"But it isn't, nohow!" Dee elbowed his brother, and Dum fell silent, much to the relief of Alice and me.

A swish of curtains interrupted us, and we turned to see Stayne, looking rather perturbed about something. 'Good for him', I thought. 'He should be perturbed.'

Iracebeth simpered at him, and I had trouble biting back my laughter at the cold look he gave her in return. 'The woman is such a damned fool.' It was then that Stayne noticed Alice.

I sighed, recognizing the look on his face, then blinked in slight surprise and looked closer. The curiosity was there, as well as a slight amount of interest and desire, but it was nothing compared to the heated look he had given Lady Sullivan at the Masquerade a year ago. He was intrigued by 'Um', but that was all. It was a most curious thing, and I decided to investigate further and headed to Stayne's chambers to see if I could discover anything of value to me.

As I floated along the corridor, I couldn't help but overhear a very interesting conversation between two of the Red Court Ladies. Naturally, I decided to listen in. After all, I am a cat, and we are naturally curious. I recognized Ladies Big Ear and Big Nose, and drifted closer, knowing that they were the biggest gossips in all of Underland. Big Nose spoke first.

"He's been acting strange ever since the Masquerade. I heard from the cook who heard from her brother who heard from a friend that Stayne is secretly a spy for the White Queen. Why else would he be spending so much time in his rooms? He's sending off messages."

Big Ears frowned. "I don't think that's it. He asked me about the woman at the Masquerade-you remember the one that sang?"

"Oh, yes. Plain, common thing, wasn't she? What did Stayne ask you?"

"He actually asked me if I knew her name. Imagine it! Me knowing the name of a common guttersnipe like her. But then later on, he came and asked me if I had paper and ink, telling me that the Queen had need of them. I didn't think anything of it."

"Oh come now, you don't think he's holed up in his room drawing pictures?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'm sure he's forgotten that woman completely by now."

The rest of the conversation was of no interest to me, so I continued on to Stayne's room, slipping inside.

The first thing that struck me was how neat and orderly everything was. Sword peg by the door, clothes hung neatly in the closet, and books arranged on the shelf. There was a large desk against the wall. 'If there's anything of interest, it's probably in there.'

I stopped, realizing that in order to search properly I would have to solidify for a bit. But I can be silent even when corporeal, and my hearing is still quite good. I was certain I'd be able to hear Stayne coming and have time to disappear.

I carefully opened a drawer, grinning in triumph at what I saw. It was a large, leather bound notebook. I eased it out of the drawer, opening it to the first page, and my grin widened.

The first page was a crude sketch of Iracebeth, with over large ears and a protruding nose. Stayne had also embellished her head, making it larger and even more grotesque than it already was. As a final insult, he had drawn her with her mouth open in a comical scream.

The next few pages weren't too exciting-sketches from all over Underland, and even one of Salazen Grum at sunset. But it was the fourth page that caught my attention.

It was a black and white drawing of a woman, and I could tell that a great deal of thought and effort had been put into it-the woman seemed almost a living, breathing person. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed-they were deep, almost piercing, and I found myself slightly mesmerized. Stayne had drawn her in a long, flowing gown that showed off her legs and breasts to great affect. I flipped the page, and the woman showed up again, this time in profile, her hands clasped in front of her-and as I flipped through the pages, I couldn't help but notice she appeared on every single one. I was so absorbed that I failed to realize I was no longer alone in the room until I heard a cold voice from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing in my rooms, Cat? More to the point, what the hell are you doing in the Castle?"

I spun around, staring at a very angry Knave of Hearts. He glared at me, arms crossed in front of him. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Oh, it's really none of your concern. I'm sure the Queen doesn't need to know about my being here."

Stayne snorted. "What's to stop me from telling her? I'm her Favorite, after all, and you're just the Cheshire Cat."

I shrugged expressively. "Fine, you can tell her. But then I'd have to tell her what I found, and I don't think she'd look too favorably upon you after that."

Stayne looked at me in curiosity. "Why, what have you found?" He paled as I held up the sketchbook, sinking down into a chair. "Don't tell her, please. I'll let you go, and I won't tell her you were here. Just…don't show her that book."

I blinked. "I didn't realize you valued your life that much."

He smiled softly. "I don't." He took the book from me, gently tracing his drawing with a finger, speaking softly. "I value hers, and if Iracebeth ever saw these…her life would be forfeit."

"Whose life?"

He looked at me in reproach. "Lady Sullivan's, of course. That's who the drawings are of."

I gazed at him. "You've got it bad, Ilosovic. You see the woman for a few hours a year ago, you don't even know her first name, and yet you've filled up an entire book with drawings of her. She's haunting you, isn't she?"

"Yes, still she haunts me, phantom-wise." He sighed, his chin in his hand. "I can't stop thinking about her. My mind fills with thoughts of her, so I draw to try and forget her, but each time I do, my memory sharpens to crystal clarity, and I hear her angel voice in my head. What is wrong with me?"

I laughed. "Nothing, except for the fact that you are head over heels in love. I must say, it's quite refreshing to know that the Knave of Hearts has a heart."

"Very droll, Chessur. But that only makes things worse. As long as the Bluhdy Behg Hid holds power over me, I can't allow myself the luxury of falling in love with another woman, especially one that I might never meet again!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You are quite naïve, Knave. I'm afraid that you can't simply choose to fall in love. You either are, or you aren't. And if you are-and I've never seen anyone more Are then you, then it's quite difficult to return to Aren't. But what are you afraid of? As long as the Queen doesn't find out, you're safe-and so is the woman of your dreams. And who knows, you may meet her again someday."

"I doubt it, but thank you for the encouragement anyway. You'd better get out of here while you can."

Later at Marmoreal, and after Alice had arrived bearing the Vorpal Sword-and riding on the Bandersnatch, no less, I happened to overhear a snippet of a conversation between her and Mirana.

"I was quite startled when he pushed me against the wall, but I managed to get away pretty easily, and he didn't follow after me."

"That's odd. From the gossip that filters out of my sister's palace, I'd come to believe that Ilosovic Stayne had no qualms about…courting ladies. I wonder what could have changed him."

I chuckled to myself. If only they knew.

_**Author's Note: Alannah will be appearing in the next chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3 How To Save A Life

The Language of Love

Chapter Three: How to Save a Life

After the Frabjous Day, and the subsequent Exile of the Red Queen and the Knave, I was sure that neither would ever be seen in the civilized parts of Underland again. The Outlands were a cold, cruel, and merciless place, and I was sure that the Exiles would either freeze to death or starve to death within a month. So no one was more surprised than me when the newly restored Queen called me into her chambers for a serious conversation.

She was seated in a large chair, her hands on her lap and an expression of worried anxiety on her face. I hovered in front of her, politely waiting for her to start the conversation. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and began talking.

"Chessur, I need to ask you something. Do…do you think I might have been hasty in sending Stayne into Exile with my sister?"

I blinked. "I can't say, Majesty. The knave did commit many reprehensible acts."

"That's true, but I never thought that maybe he committed those acts out of fear for his life. I truly thought he had been in love with my sister. As it turns out, I was wrong."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Mirana?"

She sighed, leaning back against the chair. "I'd been hearing rumors that someone had rescued Stayne from Exile, and I investigated a bit further. I had narrowed it down to two possible people. One was Lord Davison. He'd always been sympathetic towards the Red, and the possibility that he would harbor the exiled was a rather good one. But as it turned out, he was not the one."

"Well, who was?"

Mirana looked at me, a small smile on her face. "Lady Alannah Sullivan. She was harboring Stayne, but not Iracebeth, which was a good thing."

I chuckled to myself. "So they did meet again."

Mirana frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, Majesty. What did Lady Sullivan say when you asked why she was harboring an Exile?"

"She told me she was in love with him, and from what I saw at her home, the feeling was very much reciprocated. Stayne told me he had been forced to work for my sister."

"What did you say?"

Mirana sighed. "I told them both to come to Marmoreal in one week's time, and I would life Stayne's Banishment. Do you think I acted rashly?"

I shook my head. "No, Mirana. If there is one thing I've learned in all my years of living, it is that anyone can change if given a chance. I'm sure Ilosovic is capable of great things."

Mirana smiled in relief. "Thank you, my dear friend."

I grinned back. "You are most welcome."

I had never felt comfortable with palace life, so I left for my home in the Tulgey Wood, and as a result I missed meeting with Lady Sullivan. But from what I heard from the flowers and trees, Mirana had lifted Stayne's Banishment and allowed him to remain with his Lady. I was quite pleased at the news, but also a bit annoyed that I hadn't had the chance to properly meet Alannah.

But little did I know I would soon get the chance, and in a way I never expected.

I was lounging in a tree, wondering if it would be worth the effort to go to the Tea Party and pester Mallymkun, when I heard the sound of many footsteps nearing. Annoyed that my nap was being interrupted, I flew over to where the sound was coming from, eyes widening in surprise at the sight.

The White Army seemed to be out in force, and they were stalking through the Wood in single minded determination. Leading the Army was none other than Tarrant Hightopp. He looked up and saw me. "Chessur! I'm so glad to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Has Mirana ordered her Army into the Wood for a reason?"

Tarrant nodded, his eyes a dark green. "Stayne's Lady has been abducted from the Palace. Mirana's ordered everyone to look for her."

I frowned in sympathy. "How is Stayne holding up?"

"Not too well. He sits in the throne room all day, and at night, he wanders the grounds. He's completely devastated. Chessur, you know these woods better than anyone. Could you…?"

"Of course. I'll start looking right away."

Tarrant sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chessur."

I watched as they continued on, and then began to conduct my own search. I had covered every inch of the Woods, and was about to give up when I decided to look in the one place that no one would think of. My old home.

The Duchess had been one of the many humans that I had 'owned', and while I didn't have too many pleasant memories of my time with her-to this day, I can't look at pepper without wanting to sneeze, and I've always wondered if perhaps the Pig Stool used by Iracebeth was the Duchess' son-I also knew that she was quite skilled in other ways. She had built her house so it would last forever, and so far, it was still standing. I would go back every so often to reminisce.

The first odd thing I noticed was that there was a carriage parked in front of the house. The second odd thing was that there was somebody inside the house. I decided to investigate, and floated closer, hearing voices, a man's and a woman's. The man spoke first, in a patient tone.

"This is becoming ridiculous. It's been three days now. Nobody is coming for you, my dear. So, once again, I will ask you-what answer do you have for me?"

The woman spoke, gasping for breath. "Go…to…hell….you…bastard."

"So be it. Enjoy your death, My Lady."

I watched from the shadows as the man exited the cellar, committing his face to memory. He sat down at the kitchen table, and I floated closer to the cellar. The woman had begun singing a song I didn't recognize.

"Look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way…"

I slowly materialized in the cellar, and found myself staring into her dull, glazed eyes. Her head was down, and she was curled up into a ball, shivering so hard I could hear her teeth rattling. Her feet and arms were bare, and her skin was turning blue.

I floated closer, and realized that she was shackled to the wall. I reached out and touched her shoulder, hissing in shock at how cold she was. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

She turned her head with an enormous effort and gazed dully at me, then nodded.

"Who are you, and how did you come to be here?"

"A…Alannah Sullivan. I…he... kidnapped me. Maxwell. Where's….Ilosovic?"

I stared into her eyes, speaking seriously. "He's nearby, I promise. I'll go and fetch him right now."

She whimpered in fear, her eyes on the cellar door, and I gently touched her face with my paw. "Miss, I promise, the next time you see me, it will be when you're rescued."

I left the house and flew across the Wood, determined to find Ilosovic. Fortunately, luck was with me. I spotted both him and Tarrant as they were about to head back to Marmoreal. "Tarrant!"

He turned, and cried out in shock. "Chessur!"

Stayne turned, and I felt a stab of sympathy at the look of utter despair in his eye. "What do you want, Cat?"

"I found her."

Stayne staggered, and Tarrant bore him up. Stayne gave him a grateful look, and then stared at me. "Where is she?"

"In the cellar of the Duchess' house. We have to hurry, though-she was half frozen when I left her, and I don't think that her abductor has any plans to let her go while she's alive."

I had seen Stayne perturbed, angry, pensive, and once-when he thought I wasn't watching-quietly reflective. But never before had I seen the look I saw now-a mix of terror, rage, and grim determination. He smiled grimly. "Take us to her, Chess. Now."

I nodded. "Of course, but you're going to have to run, because I'm not stopping until we get there."

They both nodded, and we set off at a dead run for the house.

Hours later, we arrived. Stayne crouched behind a tree, staring grimly at the large house in front of him. We had been running for what seemed like hours.

"Are you sure she's in there, Chessur?" Tarrant panted breathlessly. I nodded.

"He's got her chained up in the cellar. My old mistress hardly ever went in it, since she was very sensitive to cold."

Stayne gulped. "How cold is it in there?"

I gave a sad sigh, and looked over at him. "Freezing. I don't know if she is still alive."

Tarrant spoke up, seeing Stayne's eye start to glaze over. "How do we get in without being seen, Chess?"

I frowned, trying to remember the layout of the house, and then brightened up. "There's a small door set in the outside wall. That opens up to the outside cellar stairs. It's rather well hidden, though. I don't know if I could find it."

Tarrant looked at me grimly. "Then you had better do your best. Find the door, Chess."

I nodded in understanding, and then disappeared. Tarrant turned and grabbed Stayne's arms, giving him a shake. "Stayne. You cannot give up now. We are close. Alannah needs you."

Stayne nodded. "You're right, Tarrant. Thank you." He clenched his fists, and breathed slowly. Tarrant smiled. 'I hope Chess finds the door quickly.'

I floated slowly along the outside wall, searching for the hidden door, and had nearly given up when I spotted a dull flash of copper and floated towards it, purring in triumph when I saw the ancient door handle. Slowly I solidified my paw, and turned the handle, relief rushing through me when I realized the door was unlocked. I tugged on it, and then realized that I was going to need help to get it open and quickly floated to where Stayne and Tarrant were waiting.

"I found the door, but it's jammed. You both are going to have to open it."

I led them over to the door, and Stayne grasped the handle, giving it a mighty tug. The door slowly opened, and Tarrant slipped his hands in between the door and the jamb, tugging as hard as he could. The door opened a few more feet before coming to a stop.

Tarrant gasped out, "I think that's all I can manage. Stayne, do you think you can get through the gap?"

Stayne nodded, and then slipped through the gap. Tarrant followed after, and they carefully made their way down the steps into the darkness below, and I followed after them.

Stayne looked blindly around, whispering quietly. "Any idea which way we should go, Chessur?"

I looked around, grateful that my night vision was enabling me to see. I reached down and tugged Stayne's hand, pulling him to the left. "This way. You'll see a small light set in the ceiling. That's where the door is."

"The light must surely be out by now, Chess." Tarrant said in confusion.

I shook my head. "My mistress hated having to replenish her cellar light, so she found a way to make it burn perpetually. She told me once what the ingredients were, but I didn't pay attention. Whatever she used worked, though."

Stayne sighed in exasperation. "It doesn't matter! We need to get moving!" He set off in the direction I was tugging him, and Tarrant followed quickly after. They soon arrived at the door, and Stayne began shaking so hard he nearly collapsed. Tarrant and I looked at him in sympathy

"Stayne, we have to go in there. You know that."

Stayne groaned. "I…don't think I can, Tarrant."

Tarrant grasped his arms. "You can, and you have to. Your Lady is waiting on you. Don't give up now."

I nodded in agreement. "You've come this far, Stayne, and your Lady is in need of rescue."

Stayne gulped, then slowly reached out and turned the handle. He stepped into the room and screamed in anguish at the sight in front of him.

I had never before heard such a heart wrenching scream. Stayne staggered over to where Alannah lay, and fell to his knees, moaning in pure agony. He gently stroked her hair, speaking in a voice laced with anguish.

"Alannah? Baby, come on, wake up. Please. You need to wake up now. I'm here now. You need to wake up. Please, my love, wake up. Please. Please. I found you. You're going to get out of here. Please, my angel, wake up. Please…"

Tarrant and I watched in sympathy as Stayne tried to wake Alannah up, and Tarrant was about to say something when we noticed that her eyes were flickering. At first, both of us were sure that it was the light playing tricks on us, but then I heard Tarrant gasp in shock and realized the truth.

Alannah was coming round. She blinked, trying to focus on the room, and Tarrant and I heard her harsh gasp of disbelief.

"Ilosovic?"

"Alannah!"

Any lingering doubts that I might have had about Stayne truly being in love with Alannah vanished in that instant. He pulled her into his arms, clinging to her as though his very life depended on it, and she was clinging to him just as tightly, shaking and sobbing in relief.

"You found me, you found me, you found me…"

"I will always find you, my angel. Alannah? Can you move your arms at all?" She nodded, and Stayne smiled grimly. "Good, then I'm going to get you unshackled. Hold still, love."

He bought his sword up and down on the chain, severing it neatly, and Alannah cried in relief as she was freed, throwing her arms around him. He dropped his sword and clung to her, gently stroking her back.

I was about to turn and head upstairs when I noticed Alannah's abductor, Lord Maxwell, heading down the stairs, a wicked smile on his face. I floated over to where Tarrant was standing and gently tugged on his arm, catching his attention, and then pointed in Maxwell's direction. Tarrant grinned madly in understanding, and then silently slipped behind Maxwell, grabbing him around the waist and pressing his sword against his throat. "Greetings, Yer Lordship. There's someone here who would like to have a word with ye. Seems ye took summat that didn't belong to ye. Come along."

He entered the room, a mad grin on his face. "Stayne, look what Chess and I found."

Stayne turned at the sound of his voice, and glared in black hatred at Lord Maxwell. Alannah looked over, and whimpered in fear, pressing herself against Stayne.

Stayne continued staring at Maxwell, who gulped in fear. "Tarrant, take Alannah and get back to Marmoreal. She needs the Queen's healing powers. I will be along after I finish something here."

Alannah shook with fear. "No, Ilosovic. Please don't leave me."

Stayne cupped her face in his hands, and looked gently into her eyes. "I'll be right behind you, love. I swear. But I don't want you seeing this. Go with Tarrant."

Tarrant stepped forward, flinging Lord Maxwell against the wall uncaringly. He gently reached for Alannah. "Come on, Lady. Let's get you out of here."

Alannah gulped, and then slowly allowed Tarrant to take her arm. He looked at Stayne, and then suddenly smiled madly. "Do your….best."

Stayne smiled back. "I intend to." He waited until Tarrant and Alannah had left before walking over to where Lord Maxwell lay slumped. He reached down, and slowly pulled him upright.

"I told you before if you ever came near her again you would curse the day your mother was born."

Maxwell looked at him in fear. "Are you going to take my head off?"

Stayne laughed darkly, then walked over and picked up his sword. "That's much too quick! I have something else in mind. Although, by the time I'm finished, you will wish I had taken your head."

He walked over to the door, and slowly shut it. He smiled evilly, and advanced on Lord Maxwell. "Now, where shall I begin?"

I floated forward, gazing at Stayne in curiosity. "What are you going to do to him?"

He gave Maxwell a cold grin and chuckled. "Oh, there are so many things I want to do to this sick and sadistic bastard. You see, Chess, despite my reputation for being a cruel and violent monster, I do have standards. I've never forced myself on a woman, and I would never presume to. But Maxwell here-Alannah told me what he did to her."

"What did he do?"

"He raped her. The lowest, most base crime a man can commit. He hurt my Alannah, and now…I'm going to hurt him. You know my reputation, Chess. Would you care to stay and watch me?"

I gave a small hiss. "No, thank you. I never did have a strong stomach. But I'm sure whatever you do will be well deserved."

Later, I was to learn how right I was. I'm still not entirely sure what Stayne did to Maxwell, but I know that no one was more deserving of his Wrath.

My friendship and admiration of Lady Sullivan was cemented a week later, when she presented me with the best tasting dish of cream I'd ever had in my life.

"Chessur, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. If not for you, Ilosovic might never have found me until it was too late."

"It was my Honor, My Lady."


	4. Chapter 4 Bonds

The Language of Love

Chapter Four: Bonds

As I am the only Cheshire Cat in existence, I found it difficult to fully understand the bonds that could be forged amongst beings. Oh, I knew of friendship and admiration-and even of their other sides-hatred and envy, but I'd never seen the deep bonds formed by a family. My mistress the Duchess felt no attachment to her son-after all, she turned him into a pig, and both the Red and the White Queens failed to form any attachments. For Mirana's part, it was due to her utter lack of trying. No matter how much her parents pleaded and insisted, she steadfastly refused to consider any of the young princes that came to court her, declaring they were all 'the most boring bores that I've ever been bored by.'

When she turned seventeen, she formed a deep friendship with Tarrant Hightopp, and her parents worried. While it was true that Tarrant came from an old Underland family and was considered by all to be a good man-if not more than a little Mad-the fact remained that he was of a lower class than the White Princess, and her parents stood on the Ceremony of their Rule. But fortunately for them, it was not to be. Tarrant and Mirana's feelings towards each other went no farther than a deep and lasting friendship, and Mirana was Tarrant's sole friend and staunchest supporter when Alice left for the second time, constantly assuring him she would return and staying by his side when his black moods had chased all of us away.

For Mirana's part, Tarrant took on the role of the big brother she had always wanted and never had, as well as the friend and confidant that she had so desperately wanted and been denied in her sister, and Tarrant saw in Mirana a chance to be the big brother he had been before the Horrendevush Day.

When Alice returned for the second time, Tarrant had a very short meeting with her, as he was weak and hungry from being in jail for murdering Time at Iracebeth's birthday celebration. Alice, that silly girl, was too focused on trying to become a Queen to realize that the White King's Hatta was the same Hatter that had so flustered and confounded her six months ago at a Mad Tea Party.

Then again, the kerfuffle caused by the fight between the Lion and the Unicorn overshadowed everything. I'd always felt a bit sorry for Mirana's Uncle-the poor man didn't have half the courage his wife and niece had. But I'm digressing from the story. You'll have to expect this from one as Mad as I. I'll tell you the whole story, but it might meander quite a bit.

Where was I? Ah, yes. Bonds between people.

The bond between Alice and Tarrant was a changing one. When Alice was little, it was that of a brother's fondness for his little sister. When she returned the third time, I noticed that Tarrant viewed her much more differently. The big brother was gone, to be replaced by a man's love for a woman. But, naturally being the Mad Hatter, he held off on admitting anything until she had left. Oh, she promised to return, but I was skeptical, certain that she'd forget Underland as soon as she arrived back in the Upper World.

Happily, I was mistaken, and Alice returned, much to the delight of Tarrant, and the relief of many.

And so one bond was formed, never to be broken.

I had no idea then that I would be witness to not one True Bond, but two. True Bonds were extremely rare in our world-we are all mad, so forming deep and lasting attachments very rarely occurs. Oh, there've been couples who felt they were truly Bonded, but in every instance, the Bonds proved easily broken, whether by mistrust, death, or deceit. Rumor has it that Iracebeth and Gabriel were thought to be Bonded-and everyone knows how well that turned out for the King.

But before I continue, perhaps a brief definition of True Bonds is in order. Pay attention, there may be questions later. They won't have anything to do with Bonds, but there still may be questions.

Remember, we're all mad here.

A True Bond is forged when a couple loves each other with every aspect of their persona-heart, body, mind, and soul. They are not blind to each others' flaws; rather they recognize and love each other in spite of-and more than often because of- those flaws. A good degree of madness and muchness helps as well.

If a couple is Truly Bound, then nothing short of death will break them apart-and even death sometimes is not enough. That's the downside of a True Bond-if one half of the Bound Couple is killed, it is common for the one left alive to simply allow themselves to die.

You can see why it's so rare.

As you've probably guessed by now, one of the Bound Couples was Alice and Tarrant. Well, why not? They'd been friends first, and when Tarrant finally had the courage to admit his feelings (with a bit of a push from Lady Alannah, apparently), Alice happily reciprocated. It was only Natural they be Bound. But I have to admit, the second couple managed to surprise me. Although, looking back now, I should have cottoned to it Long Ago. After all, he was drawing pictures of her long before he finally, truly met her, and she seemed quite taken with him at the Masquerade, if her slightly glazed expression was any indication.

Ilosovic Stayne and Alannah Sullivan seemed to be the last couple in Underland that would become Bonded. One was a fierce and bloodthirsty assassin with a known reputation for torture, the favorite of a tyrannical Queen, with the added bonus of being horribly scarred. The other was a rather pretty young woman with a knack for healing potions and a reputation for being somewhat odd-her choosing to live near the Outlands only served to cement her reputation.

But they both had one thing in common-the Devil's own temper. I've been witness to a few of their arguments over the years, and they can make the very walls of Marmoreal tremble with their shouting. They always make up though-very thoroughly.

They balance out each other perfectly-Alannah is the voice of reason when Ilosovic seems to be considering something rash, and Ilosovic is able to calm his lady down when she becomes irked. Ilosovic needs Alannah just as much as she needs him.

I seem to have rambled a bit, so let me conclude by saying once again, we're all mad here.

Oh, and I'll be offering my reminiscing on the wedding next.

_**Author's Note=Huh, Chessur seems to be taking a while to tell his side of the story. But, what can you expect from that Cat? There will probably be just one more chapter after this. Please review, I'd like to know how I did writing First Person. (Don't worry; I'll still finish the story regardless of reviews.) **_


	5. Chapter 5 Musings on a Marriage

The Language of Love

Chapter Five: Musings on a Marriage.

I can say without fear of repercussion that I was one of many Underlanders who never thought that Ilosovic Stayne had any intention to marry. He had built up a reputation amongst the whores and Courtesans, and for a while it seemed as though he was only interested in one night liaisons. After he became the Favorite of the Queen, he became terrified by the thought that she would one day ask him to marry her. Happily for him, Iracebeth seemed content to simply use him as a…outlet for her frustration.

Not that it made his time with her any less horrific to him. I remember once he told me that there were times he would wish the JubJub Bird had pierced his heart instead of his eye, because then he wouldn't have to, and I quote, "Be in the clutches of that insane, power mad, vicious, shrewish, lunatic!"

But still, I never imagined that Ilosovic Stayne would find a woman that he would want to settle down with. He seemed to have resigned himself to the bachelor life style, occasionally frequenting the brothels on the border of the Outlands, and to his shame, horror, and disgust, being the favored lover of Iracebeth after the death of her husband.

So when I spotted Stayne heading for the newly restored Witzend, my natural and insatiable curiosity got the better of me. I floated next to him, invisible, certain that he hadn't seen me.

"Chessur, I know you're there. You can show yourself."

I materialized, trying not to look too surprised. "I must say, Stayne, there's very few who would be able to realize I was around if I didn't want them to."

"Well, there's also very few who can recognize the sound of a Cheshire Cat purring. You forget, Chess, sound tends to travel quite well out here. But that's beside the point. What do you want, Cat?"

I huffed. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't tell you."

He sighed, glaring at me. "You've been following me ever since I left Marmoreal."

"Well, I'm curious about what you're doing heading for Witzend. If you recall, the last time you were here, things didn't go too well."

Stayne shuddered. "I know, but this time I'm here for a better reason."

"Oh?"

He smiled. "You know Alannah's pregnant, right?" I nodded. Lady Alannah had been floating on air the past few months, and Stayne seemed deliriously happy with the prospect of being a father, something else I would never have imagined.

"Yes, I heard. I offered my congratulations. So what brings you to Witzend?"

Stayne sighed. "We never talked about getting married, though Time knows if I could have I would have wedded her long ago. She knows how deeply and utterly I love her, and that I share my bed with her and her alone. But then a few days ago, Alice told me that some of the Ladies of the White Court had verbally attacked my Lady and called her a whore and a tramp. I comforted her, and told her that I didn't care if we were married. But then I realized I do care. I don't want her to be just my lover. I want her to be my wife. That's why I'm going to Witzend, to find an engagement ring so I can propose."

"Good for you, Ilosovic!"

Stayne looked at me, grinning. "You haven't used my given name in years, Chessur."

"Well, you've never given me cause to. I know Witzend rather well; I could show you where the best jeweler in all of Underland has a shop."

"I'd like that, thank you. My Lady deserves the very best."

I will never forget the look of terror and apprehension on the poor jeweler's face when he looked up and realized that the Knave of Hearts had entered his shop. David Glass was a fidgety, small man with a perpetual stutter; tiny horn rimmed glasses and a shock of wispy white hair. He looked up from his stool, saw Stayne, and nearly fell backward in fright.

"G…g…good evening S…Sir….Kn…Knave. How can I help you?"

Stayne smiled softly. "Well, first off you can stop shaking like Mctwisp. I'm not here for sinister purposes. I'm looking for an engagement ring."

Glass blinked in confusion. "B…but…I…th…tho...thought you ha…hated….I…Irac…" He was interrupted when Stayne burst into laughter.

"The ring is most decidedly not for that odious woman! I haven't been in her….presence for almost a year now."

"O…oh? Who i…is it for?"

"Lady Alannah Sullivan."

Glass nodded several times. "I…I've heard of her. G…good wo…woman."

Stayne smiled to himself. "A better one I'll never find. So, Glass, I want a perfect ring. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too cheap either. I want one that reflects her simplicity and her beauty." Glass looked confused.

"Is she simple?"

Stayne laughed. "In her dress and her habits, yes. In her intelligence? She's quite smart. Smarter than me, at least."

I chuckled. "Hardly a daunting task."

"Shut it, Chessur. Glass, would you happen to have any rings like that?"

Glass grinned. "I do believe I might. If you will kindly step this way, Sir Knave."

The ring that Stayne chose was absolutely perfect for his Lady-a band of gold and silver, with small emeralds set within. "To reflect the green of her eyes", he said, as well as diamonds. I merely smiled eager to see what Alannah would say when her Knave proposed to her.

We headed back for Marmoreal, the ring safely tucked away in Stayne's pocket, and headed for the throne room, stopping at the sound of Mirana scolding the Ladies who had viciously slandered Alannah. We both had to grin.

""The Lady Alannah is a good, decent woman. What she and Ilosovic Stayne feel for each other goes far beyond that of a Captain and a whore, and you would do well to realize that, Marianne."

Marianne nodded. "Yes, Majesty. I shall try to be more civil to them both. However, even you must admit that for them to be having a child together when they are not married is quite unheard of, and frankly I do not think that Stayne has any intention of making her his wife."

Stayne grinned to himself, hands tracing over the box in his pocket. "You are all about to get the surprise of your lives." He looked up at me. "Right, Chess?" I nodded my grin wide.

"Right."

Stayne walked into the room, bowing to Mirana. "Majesty, I have completed my Patrol, and I have a request. Would you be so good as to send someone to fetch My Lady, as well as Alice and Tarrant? I have something I wish to do." He looked over at me. "Chess, I want you to see this as well."

Mirana smiled. "Of course." She rang for a servant.

One appeared, and bowed deeply. "You sent for me, Highness?"

"Howard, please go and fetch the Lady Alannah, Alice, and Tarrant Hightopp and tell them that Captain Stayne wishes to see them in my chambers."

Howard bowed, and then set off. Mirana smiled softly at Stayne. "You have something very big planned, Captain, I can tell. May I ask what?"

Stayne shook his head. "Sorry, Majesty. But I want this to be a complete surprise." He gave me a mock glare as I purred haughtily. "Don't you dare give away the game, Chessur."

"I wouldn't dream of it. By the way, I think Alannah's here."

Stayne turned at the sound of footsteps, beaming as he saw his lady enter. Alannah walked over to him, a slight smirk on her face. "Captain, I was informed that you wished to see me?"

"Yes, but we must wait for Alice and Tarrant to arrive."

At that moment, they walked in, and Stayne smiled. "Good, everyone is here."

He reached out and took Alannah's hands in his own, smiling gently. "My Lady, I know I have told you many times before how deeply I love you. You were able to see through the façade that I offered to the world, and you awakened in me a feeling that I had long forgotten. You make me feel like a man, rather than the one eyed monstrosity that everyone else seemed to notice. I had nearly forgotten what it was like to be loved by someone. You bought the memory back. I was nothing until I met you. You are the most wonderful, miraculous gift that I could ever receive, and it would take me a thousand lifetimes to fully convey my love. But I think perhaps I do have a way of showing you."

He reached into his pocket, and placed the small box into her hand. She looked at him, and then opened the box, gasping in delight at the contents.

The ring that lay within was gold, with bands of silver woven through its surface. A small emerald stone was set on top, with small flecks of diamonds surrounding it. Alannah placed her hand to her mouth, feeling happy tears prick her eyes. "Ilosovic, are you…"

Stayne nodded. "Alannah Sullivan, will you please be my wife?"

Alannah laughed with joy, and then kissed him as hard as she could. "YES!"

Stayne grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."

And with that, he swept her into his arms and kissed her so deeply her toes curled.

There's not much else to tell, my friends. Ilosovic and Alannah were happily wed, and they have stuck together through thick and thin, in good times and bad. They've had their share of obstacles to overcome, but they've come through them stronger than ever.

For one as old as me, seeing proof that love can transcend all is quite refreshing, especially in one that was as despised and feared as the Knave of Hearts.

A little madness can go a long way, but love can go even further.

THE END.


End file.
